User talk:Nothingpersonal62394
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Binding of Isaac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Doomspeaker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Krysto2002 (Talk) 15:55, 13 July 2012 doomspeakertrolling.exe. That's just no for a chat moderator. Just no. SpurdoSoup 16:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) We're no image hoster for private stuff. But sure go on an challenge the authority. Makes you look cool. Doomspeaker 17:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) blah blah blah I don't even get how this works so I'm going to leave permanantly because I keep getting in trouble for doing things I don't even know are wrong and CLEARLY the community leaders don't like me SO I'M JUST NOT GOING TO SIGN BACK IN. I'm too stressed out for this already and I'm just going to go cry in my corner and eat peanutbutter m&ms. Information to contact me is on my profile somewhere. kbye. Nothingpersonal62394 17:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't change it to "Satan 2" atleast. It looks so ridculous. ಠ_ಠ EDIT: Fine, if you're leaving then I'm going to leave too. This place is getting too awkward. SpurdoSoup 17:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Honey, I don't want you to leave because I'm leaving... Nothingpersonal62394 17:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I have more than just this reason. When I was "annoying" Doomspeaker kicked me. He didn't even tell me to stop. SpurdoSoup 17:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Muffin :/ Nothingpersonal62394 18:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Cupcake SpurdoSoup 19:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) pudding? Nothingpersonal62394 19:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Err... ok? I see nothing wrong with deleting your account, the only issue would be if you did so with the intention of starting a new account immediately, which would be sockpuppeting. If you're doing this because you got banned from chat, fine, but please do not immediately come back under a new name and not expect to get re-banned. Krysto2002 01:47, July 14, 2012 (UTC) What I was planning on asking you, honey, was if I was permanently banned or temporarily banned. But I figured any ban talk at all might make you mad based on a post you had created. You and Jonathan are my authority, so of course I respect your decision to ban me even though I don't really know why it happened. And yeah, I know I can't just create a new account just to come back from experience because I was a tad inebriated this morning and already tried that one because I was upset because I didn't know why I got banned in the first place. Then I actually read the rules and deleted the new account because I fully understood why I had to be banned on that one. I'm sorry for that stuff...I'm not the greateset person. But if I'm permanently banned from chat, that's fine and I won't come back. I just want to know if I am so I can delete the account because I don't know if there's a reason to keep it when I can access the same information without it. Nothingpersonal62394 01:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) But deleting your account means deleting your wikia account. If you did, you couldn't edit and do other stuff on other wikis. So wouldn't it make more sense to keep the account but leaving this wiki? SpurdoSoup 17:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Well the only other place I've really been was the Dragon Ball one because two kids told me one of the moderators was cyberbullying them into depression and one about like Gumballs or something because someone was complaining the moderators were fighting with each other and one of them was swearing like nobody's business. But I dunno mayyyne. 17:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ^ My bad...wasn't signed in, but now I am. Still just wanna know if the ban is permanent or not. Nothingpersonal62394 17:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Actually your date of being released from the ban is August the 14th. While it originally was on July 27 I extended it by one month, because you vandalized the page of User:Spikeof2012 and you are using our wiki as some kind of Myspace, which it is not meant for. Doomspeaker 00:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) With all due respect, Jonathan, I don't really understand how saying what is below on said user's talk page is vandalism in the least bit. If you can explain to me how that is vandalism, it'd be greatly appreciated, because I just can't make sense of it. I thought that was what talk pages were supposed to be for, you know, TALKING to people? Since I can't do that in chat, I simply left messages on the talk pages of the people I came across in chat that I wanted to continue contact with and I really don't understand how that's something that you're banning me for a month for. I also don't see how I'm using your wiki as "some kind of myspace". I guess if you want you could take my profile information as such, but I don't see the problem in expressing why I'm not in chat or having information about myself there, considering that's what your personal information SHOULD be for. But, maybe that's just me. I truly don't mean any disrespect to you, but I'm just quite upset and I don't think you're being very fair. Nothingpersonal62394 00:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey you! Edit I miss you! Find me other places and chat with me :3 Nothingpersonal62394 23:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC)